


Give Me More (and More, and More)

by Emerald Embers (emeraldembers)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Androids, Blow Jobs, Connor has a vagina, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, M/M, North is the best wingwoman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Present Tense, Simon has a vagina, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/pseuds/Emerald%20Embers
Summary: For twinkrights' birthday; Connor gets the (completely consensual) gangbang he's wanted for quite some time, and Jericho's leaders chip in to make sure he enjoys it.





	Give Me More (and More, and More)

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to beartwinkhell for doing a spelling and grammar check on this for me. You're a scholar and a gentleman!
> 
> Comments loved and encouraged! They feed your local writer’s will to live <3.

There are hands on Connor's waist, hands on his chest, hands in his hair; every time he feels another stranger's touch, he's overwhelmed by the proof that he is wanted.

It was Connor's idea, but Markus put up the advert for him, and North screened the applicants twice - once when they asked for the address and once when they arrived at the door, waiting to be let in.

She only had to turn away three. The rest came here to use him, not hurt him. He responded in kind by riding the cocks of the man in his ass, the man in his cunt, and sucking off the man standing beside him, glad to be of use.

Even if he needed to breathe, he wouldn't be able to. His moans are purely digital now, no air in them, and he clutches at the standing man's thighs as the man in his ass finishes, pulling out to let another take his place.

There's so many of them. He could count them, could take off his blindfold or taste the thirium mix dripping from every hole he has, but the anonymity is part of the appeal. He likes not knowing how he'll need to adjust for another man's speed, another man's size. He likes being manhandled, pushed onto hands and knees or pulled into someone's lap, likes being held open for someone's fingers, someone's tongue, someone's cock.

He's had his face sat on by men who wanted his mouth, had his fingers pushed up between slick thighs and ridden wildly; if his muscles were organic, he'd be aching all over by now. As things stand, he's overstimulated to the point where he feels weak with it, and _glad_ of that weakness.

The man in his cunt comes hard, the thickness of his cock pushing it deep inside Connor, and the man in his mouth doesn't last much longer; the man in his ass lifts Connor up into his lap, spreading his thighs wide, but no cocks come to replace the others this time. There are hands though, pinching his nipples and pushing between his lips for him to suck them clean, sliding up his thighs and smearing wetness over every inch of him.

"How are you doing?" Markus asks from nearby - likely somewhere with a good view, he does enjoy watching - and Connor slouches back against the man fucking into him, waits until his mouth is free of strange fingers to answer.

"Good," Connor says, easily, tilting his head as someone nuzzles his neck, and licks his lips. "Is Simon with you?"

"Yes," Simon replies, somewhere close to Markus, possibly at his side or even in his lap. That wouldn't be a surprise. 

"Josh?"

"Didn't want to miss the show," Josh says, and his voice is much, much closer. Connor reaches out a hand in his direction, sighing when Josh takes it. 

"I want you three last."

"With or without the blindfold?" Josh asks, and Connor smiles, squeezes his hand in response.

"Without," Connor says, and Josh lets go as someone taps their cock against his cheek, teasing him into chasing it with his mouth.

He doesn't know how many more he has left to satisfy, but he figures it can't be many; most of the hands on his skin now are there for his pleasure, not someone else's, and sometimes there are mouths too, biting at his nipples and his thighs, pushing between his legs and sucking on his clit.

He doesn't come for them - it's tempting, almost irresistible at times, but he holds back because he wants to come for Markus, or Josh, or Simon, or all of them.

The guy in his mouth finishes, the guy in his ass finally finishing not long after and thanking him for it with a firm slap to his ass, and then he's lifted up carefully, his legs unsteady beneath him, and guided over to the bed.

When his blindfold is removed, he laughs despite himself at the sight. Simon is lying face up with his head near the bed's edge, propped up on pillows.

"You always taste good," Simon says, defensive, and Connor kneels over him gladly, takes Simon's hands in his own as he sits down carefully. Simon's tongue is gentle for now, cleaning him more than tasting him, but Connor knows full well Simon will be sucking his clit hard enough to make him see errors soon enough.

It isn't long before Markus and Josh join them, Markus kneeling between Simon's legs to finger Simon's own cunt open, and Josh sitting close enough that Connor can stroke him without bending too uncomfortably. 

"Thank you," Connor says, making eye contact with Josh but meaning it for all three of them. It would be all four of them, were North in the room, but she is no more interested in men than Connor is in women, and he doesn't begrudge her that.

He's thankful to her, regardless.

True to form, as Markus lifts Simon's legs to start fucking him, Simon in turn starts sucking Connor's clit so hard it almost hurts, and were it not for the fear of hurting Simon, Connor would let his legs buckle under him. It's hard to maintain any kind of coherence when he can taste, see, hear, and feel _so much_ , but he fights to keep himself together.

He lasts about as long as Simon does, because nothing could have stopped him coming when Simon started moaning around his clit, shuddering beneath him, sucking him hard in an effort to keep quiet that wholly failed.

Markus looks pleased with himself for that, and Connor lets go of Josh's cock and Simon's hand so he can crawl further up the bed and collapse at Markus' side. He doesn't watch the rest, Josh and Markus taking turns fucking Simon until they're done and Simon's come a second time, because he doesn't need to. He can ask any of them to replay their memories for him later, if he's curious.

For now he's just _satisfied_. Worn out and used up and utterly sated to his core, and he's glad the others let him be quiet, let him be lost in thoughtlessness for a while. 

They'll cuddle up with him later, but for now it's enough to feel the thirium drying on his skin and the not-too-soft cotton of the duvet beneath him.

It's enough.


End file.
